To Carry a Burden
by bluntsuma
Summary: The tragic outcomes of Sakura's two short-lived pregnancies made her wonder if she'll ever be able to have children and help her husband Sasuke restore his bloodline. But after Tsunade suggests something unimaginable Karin ends up carrying a burden she herself never expected to have: Sasuke's child. Flames get laughed at and deleted


Note: Flaming reviews get laughed at and deleted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"To Carry a Burden"

1\. Lucky Ones

The closeness of their bodies, the heat and the sweat and the excitement...

Every time it got better and she wondered if she could ever get enough. His large hand glided over the curve of her arched back as his tongue tasted the sweetness of her mouth and he himself could not believe he was enjoying such a lewd act.

"Sakura," he murmured gently across her lips, "do you want to try again?"

She bit her lip, locking her bright green eyes with his dark black ones. "Yes, Sasuke."

He smirked before pulling her into another heated kiss...

"I love you Sasuke" the pink haired woman murmured as she nuzzled into her husband's sweaty chest.

The excitement still hadn't worn off on her end but Sasuke seemed to be coming down from his high. The Uchiha wrapped his toned arm around his wife, accepting her closeness and assuring himself that this aftercare was important for their relationship.

"I'm just glad you wanted to try again." He smirked before glancing over at the alarm clock, wondering what the time was. "I need to shower soon. Naruto wants to have an early breakfast meeting."

Sakura was disappointed that their moment had to end so soon and pouted. "Damn that Naruto."

Sasuke wiggled his arm free from underneath Sakura, signaling her to pick her head off of him. "Don't you have the day off?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I was probably just gonna go for a walk around and maybe visit Ino at the shop today."

"Sounds fun." He got up off the bed, running a few fingers through his messy raven locks. From the corner of his eye he could see the pouting mess that was his wife and sighed.

"If you wanted... I guess you could join me in the shower."

Sakura immediately perked up, but lifted a brow in confusion. Sasuke simply smirked and held out his hand as an invitation, an invitation Sakura couldn't refuse.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura you're practically glowing!"

Ino put down the watering tin she was holding and ran over to hug her pink haired friend who had just enetred the shop a mere second ago. Sakura returned the hug and broke with a large grin on her face.

"Guess what? Sasuke and I decided to try for a baby again."

Ino's mouth opened wide with excitement and surprise. "Really?! Oh Sakura I'm so happy for you." The blonde gave her friend yet another hug, a tighter one at that, and nearly lifted her off the ground.

"Ino, Ino calm down!" Sakura giggled as her friend let go a second time, but couldn't deny how grateful she was to have such a supporting friend. It was what she needed a second time around, a strong group of friends and family to make sure that no matter the outcome she would still be loved.

"Ne Sakura, have you told anyone else?"

The pink haired girl shook her head no. "I don't quite want to rush out and tell everyone right away, you know.. just in case."

Ino could tell Sakura didn't want to dwell on that too long and decided to quickly change the subject. "Why don't you stay here for a bit, have some tea with me and maybe watch some TV? Just hang out and relax for a few."

Sakura opened her mouth to decline and almost managed to get out a syllable of refusal but Ino was having none of it. 'I guess I won't have much time to stop at the market...'

* * *

Her vision blurred as burning tears dripped out of her eyes. Was this really happening? She wiped her eyes to get a closer look at the the plastic sticks she held in her hand. It had to be true since all three of the tests had plus signs.

Sakura grinned proudly and accepted her victory. She was finally pregnant again.

The pink haired girl didn't give herself a minute to calm down before grabbing her cellphone off the granite sink counter and dialing her husband.

"Sasuke, I need you to come home soon."

About twenty minutes later Sasuke's footsteps could be heard loudly by the entrance to their apartment.

"Sakura?"

He found her on their small dark leather couch, beaming up at him with a huge smile.

"I'm alright Sasuke."

His dark eyes examined his wife as he took a few footsteps closer to her. He could tell she had been crying pretty hard from her red eyes and puffy cheeks. He sat down on her left side, like usual, and wrapped his arm around her. "What's been going on with you today?"

Sakura turned her body to face him and grabbed something off of the table that Sasuke had only just now noticed. That odd purple stick, the mostly accurate telltale of conception, brought a strange feeling to the Uchiha's chest. Was it fear or excitement, or maybe both?

His excellent eyes caught sight of the little plus sign and he smiled at his wife.

"Sasuke, I think I'm pregnant again."

She said it so calmly and gently but tears quickly resumed and fiercely so. Sasuke had no clue how to respond to such a polar shift in his wife's emotions but pulled her closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on her large forehead.

* * *

 **welcome to the short and sweet intro to my newest wreck of a fic, this is your captain bluntsuma speaking and I'm sorry not sorry for anything else that happens later in the story**

 **first chapter kinda short, a flashback if you will #getkishied**

 **this isn't exactly a sasusaku fic nor is it a saukarin fic since sasuke's only goal is reproduction without repercussions and he thought having sakura as a wife would be more stable than karin. this will get explained more in depth later**

 **soooooo you can leave now and forever hold your peace like you should, or be a baby and complain**

 **fave/follow to see what tragedy awaits, review to motivate for updates**

 **flaming reviews make me laugh btw and do get deleted, so do something more productive with yourself other than waste time and energy on your pathetic shipping wars. you don't see me leaving "eww why would you ship KakaObi that's so stupid I hate you kill yourself" reviews on people's work**


End file.
